Frequency chopping is a technique that can be implemented in high-precision complementary-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) amplifier circuits to improve low-frequency accuracy and to achieve a low offset. As an example, a chopper can be configured as a switching device to convert fixed DC input voltages to an AC output. For example, a chopper can be configured as an electronic switch system that is used to interrupt one signal under the control of another. Choppers can be implemented in a variety of applications, such as signal-sensing applications in which errors at DC voltages and/or low-frequency can be highly detrimental. However, typical chopper implementations may not eliminate noise and offset conditions, but may instead merely shift the noise and offset conditions to a frequency associated with control of the choppers. Frequency control of the choppers can be implemented to mitigate such deleterious effects, but increasing frequency can often increase input currents. Such increases in input currents can result in a sacrifice of accuracy of the amplifier system based on an introduction of DC errors.